Attrapés
by MayThisBe
Summary: Traduction de l'One-Shot original "Caught" : Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée pour Kurt et Blaine de folâtrer alors que Burt était à l'étage inférieur, mais la libido de garçons adolescents ne peut pas être maîtrisée. 1131 mots.


L'histoire n'est pas de moi mais de Liacin. (_permalink_ de l'histoire : s/7295243/1/Caught). Il s'agit d'une traduction.

Le rating est **M** à cause d'un passage sexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>Attrapés.<strong>

-_OhmonDieuKurtplusvite_, siffla Blaine en un souffle brûlant.

Aucun des deux n'était sûr de la façon dont ils avaient fini dans une telle position, Blaine affalé sur le lit de Kurt, son dos courbé tandis qu'il était appuyé contre le mur, les jambes faisant des mouvements brusques tandis que Kurt le branlait rapidement.

C'était tout sauf romantique. En réalité, c'était un peu désespéré. L'air était chaud et vicié, empli de sueur tandis que les garçons jetaient des coups d'oeil vers la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas. Ils savaient que les parents de Kurt étaient en bas des marches et pouvaient entrer à n'importe quelle minute, mais ça ne semblait pas arrêter les mains de Kurt de monter et descendre rapidement sur la longueur de Blaine. Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant, alors Kurt continuait de cracher dans sa main de manière embarrassée. L'odeur du liquide pré-éjaculatoire mélangé avec la salive salée n'était définitivement pas attractive, et quand un bref silence apparaissait entre les grognements de Blaine et le bruit de la peau frottée, on pouvait faiblement entendre Finn parler au téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté.

Oui, c'était gênant. C'était désespéré. C'était en quelque sorte pathétique, mais ça n'empêchait pas cela d'être incroyablement enrichissant pour les deux garçons, qui se délectaient de la proximité entre eux et du besoin urgent que leurs corps adolescents fournissaient.

-_Merdemerdeohmerde_, bredouilla Blaine, ses genoux tremblant frénétiquement tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus du point de rupture. Si.. près..

Il s'arrêta de parler, son esprit incapable de former des pensées cohérentes tant il se sentait proche, les mains de Kurt tournant et bougeant de plus en plus vite à chaque caresse. La sueur coulait sur le visage de Blaine, ses yeux étaient plissés dans un besoin désespéré de se libérer. Les bras de Kurt commençaient à lui faire mal, mais il continua son mouvement plus rapidement et de façon plus résolue, sachant que Blaine était dangereusement proche maintenant.

-Kurt, as-tu vu mon rasoir ? lança soudainement une voix au-dessous d'eux, suivit par de lourds bruits de pas.

Avant que l'un des garçons n'ait le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait, ils entendirent la poignée de porte tourner, et la porte commencer à s'ouvrir. Tout ce qu'ils eurent le temps de faire fut de rapidement lancer une couverture sur les jambes de Blaine au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et Burt entrait dans la pièce.

_Merde. Oh putain de merde. Mon père se tient sur le seuil de ma porte, me posant une question dont je ne me souviens pas, alors que le sexe de mon petit ami est hors de son pantalon..  
><em>

-Kurt, l'as-tu vu ? demanda à nouveau Burt, une étrange expression passant sur son visage en voyant leur apparence.

_Oh Jésus, ça sent le sexe ici. C'est trop évident. Oh merde. Attend, il a posé une question. Il suffit d'y répondre et peut-être qu'il partira ! Oh merde, regarde Blaine, il est transpirant, entièrement débauché et a une expression tellement, tellement coupable. Bon sang Blaine, enlève cette expression du cerf-près-à-se-faire-écraser-par-une-voiture de ton visage!_

-Vu quoi ? arriva à piailler Kurt.

Oh oui, ça ne sonne pas coupable du tout.

-Euh.. mon rasoir.. l'as-tu vu ? commença Burt. Blaine, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu malade ou quelque chose, et tu sembles transpirer. Tu te sens bien ?

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent légèrement et il n'a prononça pas un mot, jetant un bref regard à Kurt avec un expression criant "AIDE-MOI!"

-J'l'ai pas vu. Blaine va bien. Wouah, il fait chaud ici. Je devrais ouvrir une fenêtre, dit Kurt précipitamment, se levant et s'approchant de la-dite fenêtre pendant qu'il parlait.

_Super. Insiste bien sur ô combien il fait chaud et pesant dans cette pièce. Ce qui explique totalement pourquoi Blaine est sous une putain de couverture! Oh mon Dieu, s'il te plait, ne demande pas à Blaine de se lever ou quoi que ce soit. Oh mon Dieu, le sexe de mon copain est sorti et mon père se tient devant nous, nous fixant. S'il vous plait, tuez-moi._

Les yeux de Burt se rétrécirent avec suspicion, son esprit semblant commencer à comprendre les choses. Il jeta un regard à Blaine, qui déglutit distinctement et resta assit dans un silence assommant, incapable de bouger, ou de parler, ou de réfléchir correctement.

-Euhh.. très bien.. merci en tout cas, dit-il avant de doucement sortir de la chambre, ses yeux les fixant l'un l'autre sans cesse.

Tandis que ses bruits de pas redescendaient les escaliers, Blaine sembla finalement se souvenir comment bouger, et il remplaça son pantalon rapidement avant d'arracher la couverture.

-Ca. A. Été. Horrifiant, dit-il lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Je n'ai jamais été plus effrayé de toute ma vie.  
>-Oh Blaine, je suis désolé.. On ne devrait pas tenter ça quand mon père est ici. C'est juste que tu étais tellement sexy dans ce stupide jean et je ne t'avais pas vu depuis une semaine et tout..<p>

Kurt se stoppa, semblant légèrement honteux.

Blaine se leva instantanément, serrant Kurt contre lui, une main traçant des cercles dans sa nuque tandis que l'autre se posa au bas de son dos.

-Chut.. Ne sois pas désolé. Je suis le coupable ici. Je t'ai laissé faire ! Tentons juste de nous contrôler dans le future quand on sait que quelqu'un peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment. J'aimerais bien garder mes parties génitales, et ton père est un peu effrayant, murmura-t-il doucement dans l'oreille de Kurt.  
>-Marché conclu..<p>

Il y eu une pause avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'apparaisse sur le visage du châtain.

-Uh euh.. pourquoi ce sourire ? questionna Blaine, amusé.  
>-Et bien.. ta <em>voiture<em> est garée juste dans la rue. On peut toujours.. tu sais.. finir là-bas, répondit Kurt de manière séduisante, ses yeux étincelants.

Il tomba presque à cause de la soudaine force utilisée par Blaine pour le tirer par la main et descendre les escaliers.


End file.
